The Mahogany Table
by CJ - Lady of Gryffindor
Summary: Luna has a new obsession and watching her work on it is driving George mad! But the families are due in an hour for dinner...what's a man to do? When your George Weasley, the answer is simple...be as naughty as possible! Warn:Chapter 2 is much more mature
1. The Mahogany Table

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-

* * *

-The Mahogany Table

* * *

-

* * *

George Weasley bit his lip as he watched his young wife bending over their dining room table as she carefully set it. Soon, his parents and her father would be arriving for Sunday dinner, the first time they would be having dinner in the newlyweds new house.

Luna had found the table at an estate auction, and, being a lover of antiques, she couldn't resist it. For the past month she had carefully sanded it down by hand, working away years and years worth of damage and misuse. Then, she had covered it with stain and a high gloss finish, and then she worked hour after hour with a soft cloth until it was so shiny that she could see her reflection in it as if she were looking in a mirror.

George knew it was silly, but over the past month he had become somewhat jealous of the mahogany table. But now, he didn't seem to mind it quite as much as Luna bent over it to fuss with the vase of flowers that sat in the middle of the table. Luna may be obsessed with the mahogany table...but George was obsessed with his wifes ass and it looked rather nice at the moment . He was suppose to be working on his books, instead, he had been watching her for the past two hours as she had given the table another coat of furniture polish and then set it carefully with the china they had gotten from his parents as a wedding gift.

"George?" Luna said "Are you listening to me?"

George forced his eyes upward

"What?"

Luna turned around and looked at him, her hands on her hips. "I knew you weren't paying attention." She grinned "You and those books. I swear, sometimes I think you find them more attractive than you find me."

George grinned to himself... As if.

"Anyway..." Luna smiled "I was asking if you could keep an eye on things while I go to change?"

"Oh...of course." George smiled and turned back to his books, grateful that he might be able to get some work done after all. Luna kissed him on the cheek and disappeared up the stairs.

George grinned again and shook his head. Luna really had no idea what she did to him, how for the past two hours he had been distracted by his desire for her. If she had only been privy to the fantasies that had flashed through his head...she would never have questioned what was more attractive to him.

A couple minutes later Luna bounced down the stairs again and George nearly choked on his tongue. She wore a tight, thin strapped yellow summer dress that brought out the color of her silvery eyes and hair. And best of all... it was incredibly...nearly unbearably, short.

"New dress?" He asked, trying his damnedest to sound casual

"Yes." Luna smiled and twirled in a small circle "Ginny helped me pick it out, do you like it?"

George grinned painfully as he felt a rush of blood to a certain male organ "You could say that."

"You're sweet." Luna kissed his cheek again and went back to fussing with the table. Then, she dropped a napkin on the floor and innocently, bent to pick it up...giving George a view that no man should have to endure. He dropped his quill on his desk and quickly crossed the room to her, wrapped his arms around her and pinned her against the table to nibble on her neck.

"George!" Luna said with a gasp "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He whispered against her skin as his hands slid up to cup her breasts.

"I know what it looks like..." Luna breathed as a hand released a breast a slid down to between her legs "But...it shouldn't...loo..."

Luna gasped again as his hand found purchase.

"I want you." He rasped against her neck "You've been driving me mad all morning."

He released her and turned her around, then cleared away a carefully laid place setting with a hasty brush of his arm and lifted her up and set her on the table.

"George..." Luna looked at him, excitement and alarm mixing on her face "We can't...your parents...my father..."

"We have plenty of time." George said huskily as he pulled the top of her dress down and captured a breast in his mouth.

"Okay..." Luna breathed "If you...say so."

"I say so." George looked at her and grinned sexily while removing her panties. He sighed appreciatively as Luna pulled open his pants and took him into her hands.

"Fuck yeah I say so."

* * *

- - -

* * *

"I'm sorry it's a little burned." Luna said as George dished up plates of very well cooked beef roast.

"It's okay dear." Molly patted her hand from where she sat next to her "Nobody expects you to be perfect..."

"That's right." Arthur smiled "That's what all the new wife jokes are for right?"

George smirked on Luna's other side. "Actually, she burned dinner because she got a little distracted by her new table."

Luna slanted George a look to kill. It was bad enough that George had insisted on seating her father in THAT spot without reminding her that she had burned dinner _because_ they were having sex. Sex that he, _by the way_, had instigated.

"The table is lovely dear." Xenophilius complimented Luna, running his finger over the shiny mahogany finish, completely innocent of the act that had taken place in that very spot less than an hour before. "You must tell me what you did to it to make it shine so!"

George nearly gagged on his butterbeer and his wild mischievous side pushed to the forefront. "You can't imagine." He said shaking his head as he looked deeply into Luna's eyes "Hours and hours of gentle rubbing and careful working it with her hands."

"Well." Xenophilius grinned "My Luna has always had very talented hands."

"That she does." George smirked into his glass as Luna's face turned beet red and she kicked him hard under the table.

"What do you use to clean it dear?" Xenpohilius asked, causing George to smirk wildly

"Oh, a little of this, and a little of that." George said before Luna could answer.

"It's an antique is it not?" Molly asked

"Oh yes." Luna said before George could open his mouth again "Three hundred years the dealer said."

"Imagine." Arthur said, shaking his head "If this table could talk."

"Yes." George agreed, his voice highly suggestive "The stories it could tell."

Luna spit her water across the table .

"Are you okay dear?" Xenophilius asked as he looked at Luna with concern.

Luna missed this however as she was fully concentrating her glare on her husband. "I'm fine daddy."

"It's quite sturdy." Arthur said "I imagine a table like this could take quite a deal of banging about."

"Yes....It.." George began but Luna cut him off.

"I'm sure it could." Luna's face was steadily turning redder.

"That will be good, once you have children." Molly agreed with a laugh "You can't imagine, how naughty little boys can be."

Luna looked at George, her eyes glinting with the promise of all sorts of punishment and retribution to come.

"Oh...I have a fair idea."

George looked at her and winked. He knew perfectly well how naughty little boys could be...and would be again, as soon as the family was gone.

He'd come to like the mahogany table.

It was definitely a keeper.

* * *

-

* * *

-Please review!!!!!

* * *

-

* * *


	2. Luna's Revenge

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-)0(-

* * *

A/N A little more adult than my usual fare, so I am actually going to call this a lemon, but still, compared with most of what is out there…it is pretty tame. I hope that you enjoy, and please review! I am feeling review deprived lately!

* * *

-)0(-

* * *

The Mahogany Table

Part Two

Luna's Revenge

* * *

-)0(-

* * *

George looked out the window of the shop, a small grin on his face. He couldn't help it, even days later the memory of his wife's face during Sunday dinner brought on a round of man-giggles such as he had never had in his life…and George Weasley had had a lot of man-giggles in his day.

He had expected Luna to be furious afterward, after all, he had innuendo-ed the fact that they had had sex on the table less than an hour before to her father and his parents. Even though they, of course, had been completely oblivious, Luna wasn't…he had been expecting some fairly nasty retribution. So far, four days later, Luna had yet to attempt pay back. Granted, she had been slightly frosty, and she hadn't let him touch her but for a random kiss here and there…but Luna was usually much more devious than that.

George sighed, a glow coming to his eyes when he spotted the woman in question on the sidewalk across the street headed towards the shop. As usual, she looked stunning... far from the gangly girl with stringy blonde hair that he had first known. Luna had gone overseas to the States for University and while she had returned for the summer, those summers had been spent with her father on some strange adventure of some sort. It wasn't until nearly four years after the war when she wandered into the shop one day, looking for a gag gift for her fathers birthday, that George had laid eyes on her again. She had bloomed during the four years after the war, her hair had filled in and was radiant, like moonlight. Her eyes would always be far too big, the effect dramatized because they were framed with impossibly long lashes that she darkened with mascara. Her face had filled in around the eyes, easing away the protuberance. Her body…well, her body was the very essence of distraction…it was impossible to be in the same room with Luna Lovegood and pay attention to anything else.

It had only been a lucky twist of fate…for George, not particularly for Luna…that she was available. Luna had only been home for four days and was fresh off a break-up…which left the door wide open for George. They were married ten months later and the rest was history.

George watched her cross the street, a shopping bag swinging around her shapely legs. Luna wasn't much for spending his hard earned money…but when she did, she spent it well. She wore a new pink summer dress with a halter top that showed off her breasts and a short ruffly skirt that made his fingers itch to slide up under it to fondle the ass that he was always so fixated on.

Luna caught his attention as she stepped up onto the cobblestone sidewalk and she winked. George smiled, his eyes running up her body again. If the wink was any indication, Luna might just have finally forgiven him.

"Hello Sweetheart." She smiled happily as she pushed open the door and looked around the quiet, empty shop. "Quiet afternoon?"

"Hello Beautiful." George answered "Seems so."

Luna turned to close the door, giving George a perfect view of her bare back and more. He licked his lips…a hundred naughty images slamming into his mind all at once.

"It's so hot out." Luna turned and fanned herself with her hand. "I imagine everyone is trying to stay out of the heat."

"Yes...it is quite…hot." George wasn't particularly referring to the weather. Rather, he was thinking of his wife who was now standing in front of a fan and holding the front of her dress away from her body to cool her skin…giving George another lovely view…this one causing a certain muscle to twitch.

Luna turned away from the fan and pulled her hair from her neck, cooling her back. The light from the window showed through the thin cotton of the dress, outlining her thin body and every curve. Her hair blew around her face and shoulders in wild curls and George began to seriously consider closing the shop…it wouldn't be the first time they had only made it as far as the back room…or even the counter.

"George." Luna stepped away from the fan and moved closer, …closer, until she stood next to him behind the counter. "I've been thinking."

Luna seemed to be acting quite friendly, George decided it would be safe to take the risk. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer so their body's were touching. "You have?"

"Yes, and I've decided that I have been acting a little silly this week."

"Really." George grinned down at her, his mind taking he first step into the state that usually lead to such good things…such good naughty things.

"Really." Luna nodded and rubbed her hips into his. "I've always known that you are a…well, a naughty boy. So what you did on Sunday shouldn't have been so shocking."

George closed his eyes, stifling a moan. "It was a bit mean though."

"Of course it was, but…, married to you, I need to expect that you will be a naughty boy sometimes. Besides, I hate to think of all the time we…well, I…wasted this week when we could have been…"

Luna pulled his head to her mouth and whispered something incredibly obscene. George gulped…loudly, his eyes rolling back in his head as Luna pushed her hips into his.

"Such a waste." he agreed, his lips crashing down on hers for a deep, soul shattering kiss. Their tongues clashed hungrily as their bodies rubbed together, need thrusting into need. Luna slid her hand between the folds of his robe, inside the waistband of his shorts then inside his boxers to stroke him.

"Luna…" George moaned, totally forgetting the fact that they were standing in his still open shop. Then, she stopped and let him go. Her eyes, usually silver but darkened now to deep midnight blue, stared innocently up into his.

"So you forgive me for being silly?"

"If you forgive me for being naughty." George grinned, his hands reaching for her arms to push her onto the floor.

"Of course I do. But really, I like it when you're naughty…" Luna kissed his chest. "And, I want to show you just how much."

Luna grinned as something appeared in her peripheral vision on the sidewalk across the street. She went to her knees and relieved George of his shorts.

"Luna…" George moaned, his fingers wrapped in her hair. Luna very rarely did this for him…and it was always so worth the wait. His eyes rolled back in his head, then fluttered closed when she ran her tongue over him, then pulled him into her mouth. "Holy shit Luna…you're so good at that."

His hands wrapped tightly into hair, gently urging her on. George Weasley was a man in complete bliss...nothing and nobody could possibly ruin this moment…

…except the bells over the door…letting him know that the door had just opened behind him.

A look of horror came to his face and he quickly pushed Luna away and turned to face the customer...the very, very, VERY last person he would EVER want to see at a moment like this.

"Auntie Muriel!" George exclaimed. "What are you…"

His words ended in a gasp, his heart seized in his chest as Luna's mouth closed over him again, her actions frantic…the kind meant to bring him to the edge of his sanity…to bring him to his knees. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed against her, but she held firm, scraping her teeth gently against him.

"George Weasley." Auntie Muriel looked at him through her thick-lensed glasses. "What is the world is wrong with you boy?"

"Er…nothing Auntie Muriel." George gripped the handles of the drawers just beneath the counter, holding on for dear life, while his wife's head bobbed furiously back and forth inches below. "Wh…what can I d…do for you."

"Well, you know…your little third cousins, Emily and Christopher are coming to visit. Such a good boy and girl. Did you know that they are…"

George stifled a gasp when Luna's hands slid up his legs, one hand cupped him while the other wrapped hard around him, working in time with her mouth. Auntie Muriel could go on forever, and her ceaseless drivel reverberated around him, even as his body began to tremble. Luna doubled her efforts, then tripled and George felt like a man cast into hell…a hell smack in the middle of heaven.

"…So I thought they might like to be entertained while they are here and I thought of you. You make that wonderful Blowjob potion, don't you?'

"B..bl..blowjob...what blowjob?" George goggled at his Aunt, surely she,...she didn't mean... Maybe he was hearing things, the personification of his own guilt over getting the best blowjob of his life while his elderly aunt stood less than three feet away from him.

"That stuff that makes such wonderful bubbles."

George was going to explode…any second now, his body was going to explode. What if he yelled out…it wouldn't be the first time Luna had driven him to such lengths with her tongue. Surely, if he did such a thing, the shock would kill his auntie. Then he remembered… "B…b…blowgob…" George shuddered violently "I th...think..." He stopped and swallowed deeply "I think you mean Blowgob potion."

"Yes…yes, that's it, Blowglob. Blowjob, what was I thinking. Who would want something so crude?" Auntie Muriel waved her hand back and forth as she looked around herself. "These old eyes, not as good as they should be. Could you show me where it is?"

George wasn't in any shape to move from behind the counter…in fact, in a matter of seconds, he was going to do something his aunt was sure to find quite obscene.

"I'll…I'll get…IT!" George felt his body begin to spasm and he struggled to not cry out. He gripped hard on a handle and his arm jerked as it separated from the wood. He closed his eyes, nearly whimpering from the effort of having to restrain himself. George tended to be quite loud when he climaxed usually…this was nothing short of torture.

"George Weasley, what is wrong with you today!" Auntie Muriel looked at him crossly. "I shall have to speak to your mother, are you on something?"

George struggled to control his breathing, his body still twitching. He could hear Luna, giggling below him. She was going to pay for this…she was going to pay big.

"George Andrew Weasley!" Auntie Muriel slapped her hand on the counter. "I thought you were going to get me that potion! I don't see what's so hard about that!"

"It's not hard." George sighed and took a deep breath. "At least not anymore."

"No, it's not, not anymore." Luna muttered softly from under the counter…even if Auntie Muriel had been oblivious, Luna had caught the double meaning.

"_Accio Blowjob" _George's eyes widened in horror.

"But you just had one George!" Luna whispered very softly, so only he could hear.

George glanced down at her, she was so in for it when they were alone.

_ "Accio Blowj...Accio Blowgob" _He was so changing the name of that potion. He and Fred had thought it a bit funny at the time...not so much anymore._  
_

"How much do I owe you?" Muriel shook her head in disgust, quiet sure now that her nephew was out of his mind, or at the very least, doing drugs.

"On the house." After all, he had come fairly close to doing something right in front of her that would have damaged the woman for the rest of her life…it was the least he could do. "I always give free Blow..." George closed his eyes and grit his teeth "…Blowgob to family on Thursdays."

Auntie Muriel looked at him and shook her head. "You're a strange boy George Weasley, I wonder what your parents did to you that made you so strange."

"Oh, don't blame them Auntie Muriel," George grinned, able to relax a little now that the storm had passed, it was a little…well, sexy when you thought about it. "I think my wife has a little more to do with it then them."

"Well, she is a Lovegood, and a stranger family never there was." Auntie Muriel agreed "Still, she's a lovely girl that Luna."

"Yes she is." George couldn't deny that...Luna was amazing.

"I just saw her you know, over at the apothecary." Auntie Muriel shuffled towards the door. "Told me she thought this Blowjob stuff would be a treat for your little cousins and I should come right over and buy some."

Luna giggled under the counter again as the full meaning in Auntie Muriel's words sank in to her husband. George couldn't believe how incredibly gullible he had been…her coming into the shop, the dress, the…it hadn't been about making up at all…it was Luna's revenge. He should have seen this coming a mile away...but then, Luna was just too damned distracting.

"Right smart girl you got there George." Auntie Muriel twisted the knob on the door and stepped out into the sunlight. George looked down at Luna and she grinned up at him.

"Too smart for my own good." George picked up his wand and flicked it, closing the shutters and turning the sign to closed. "Fucking Ravenclaws."

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure!" Luna dimpled up at him.

He knelt down in front of his wife, a wicked grin on his face.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes?" Luna giggled and kissed him.

"You better run."

* * *

-)0(-

* * *

-)0(-


End file.
